


No Regrets

by bubble_bobb



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "You make me happy.""What?""I said, um, that I, feel sleepy."





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello bunnies! (don't ask please)  
> I hope you will enjoy this story, it's short i know but i'm working on a longer one so yeah <3  
> I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes it's late and i didn't feel like reading trough it  
> (btw. i wrote Bam instead of Kunpimook because, i mean, i'm too lazy to write that all the time :') )  
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment maybe?  
> Byee, love ya <3

Dowoon groaned as his eyes fluttered open, the bright sunlight hitting his face. He stretched his limbs and reached for his phone, turning off his alarm and placing it back onto the nightstand harshly. He had to get up, even though he wanted to stay in his warm bed, tugged in his soft blankets and soft pillows, but he couldn't stay.

He lifted his head and looked around the room. He saw clothes all over the floor and smirked. He slowly started to move his whole body, when he felt two arms tighten around his torso.

 He felt hot breath on the nape of his neck and he smiled widely and slowly turned around, not to wake up the other boy behind him. He lifted his hand and stroked the boy's hair, resting it on his cheek gently. He kissed the boy's forehead softly and pressed his forehead against the boy's.

The younger boy scrunched up his nose and frowned, the corners of his lips dropping. He opened his eyes and giggled while trembling slightly.

"Good Morning."

The older boy said in a soft tone and pressed a kiss on the other's cheek, feeling his warmth.

"Dowoonie, I wanna go back to sleep."

Bam pouted and buried his head into the older boy's arm while throwing his leg over his hips. He smiled as he lifted himself up and sat on top of Dowoon.

"Then, you should go back to sleep?"

 The older laughed as Bam huffed and laid his head into the crook of his neck, his breath tickling Dowoon’s skin. Dowoon smiled, resting his chin in the other boy's messy hair.

"I can't."

 The younger fake cried, snuggling into Dowoon’s chest. Dowoon hummed in response and wrapped his arms around Bam‘s waist, laying his head back onto his pillow. Bam looked up and leaned down, kissing the tip of Dowoon’s nose making him chuckle. Dowoon started caressing his lower back and rubbing shooting circles into the soft and exposed skin. 

The blinding light of the morning sun was peeking trough the blindes of their bedroom windows as they stared into each other’s eyes in silence.

“I don’t want to go to school, hyung.“

Bam said softly and Dowoon smiled and stroked the boy’s cheek before cupping it and sitting up slowly.

“We could stay here, i mean, i don’t think there’s gonna be much trouble if we won’t show up today.“

Dowoon said, ghosting his lips over Bam’s neck. Bam nodded urgently and Dowoon laughed a little. Bam lifted one of his hands and placed it on the other boy's chest placing his ear right where Dowoon‘s heart was beating against his ribcage.

 "You make me happy."

 The younger said quietly, slightly above a whisper and Dowoon lifted his head with an amused smile.

 "What was that?"

 He asked and looked into Bam‘s big shining eyes. His eyes were beautiful to Dowoon, if he was honest with himself, it was true what everyone said, Bam was a pretty human being.

Dowoon always had some kind of feelings for the older, even if it was only a strong friendship at first, he felt amazing when he was with the other boy. Every minute made him happy.

"I said, um, that I feel sleepy."

 The younger  laughed nervously and turned his head aside. Dowoon turned his head back by his chin and shot him a big toothy smile that made Bam's insides melt.

"It's okay, I'm here, you can sleep."

 Dowoon said and brushed the other's hair away from his forehead. He ran his fingers trough Bam’s hair as he laid down again. A light shade of pink was spread over the thai's cheeks and he nodded.

"Thanks."

 Bam said under his breath but the other heard him just fine.

"For what?"

 He chuckled and Bam looked him in the eyes, and he could swear he saw the galaxy.

"For being with me and taking care of me, I know it's hard and that I'm a brat, and i'm sorry and I wa-"

 He was stopped by a finger on his lips, he looked up again and saw the older leaning closer before their lips met in a soft kiss. Their lips moved against each other for some time before they pulled away for air, their eyes never the leaving each other.

 "Don't be sorry, I love you, and that won't change."

The older said and hugged Bam tightly. The younger gasped as tears started pooling up in his eyes, he hugged the boy back and rested his head on the place where his heart was again. He would apologize to Dowoon for getting his shirt wet but he couldn’t care less when Dowoon pressed a kiss to the top of his head and then his forehead.

"I love you too."

 Was all he could say before the steady beating of Dowoon's heart had put him too a peaceful sleep again. Dowoon smiled down at the boy, watching as his chest and back rose up and fell back down. He rested his head back onto the pillow and sighed. He wasn’t going to regret skipping school for this.


End file.
